dronianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dronia
Dronia (Formally Dronian) is a planet/universe in the Mega Universe. History Dronia has history, like Earth. Creation 1000 centillion BC was when Dronia was made. In the Universe Ultima, a rogue rock had a gravitional pull. It made rocks crash into it. It made all the rocks crash into it, making Dronia. It then gained life. First Dronians The first Dronians were ProtoDronians. They were human-like, but had the same height as regular Dronians. They lived in tribes, like humans in the early ages, before Ancient Egypt. They had stone tools, and they were beginning to use other materials, like Painite, when one ProtoDronian (Name unknown, but height like Drok Ano) opened up a cave full of Dron-Asmido-61, which made organics crystallized. It spread all around Dronia, making everyone crystallized. Today, it makes up 30 percent of Dronia's atmosphere. The Dronian Empire In 500 centillion BC, Drok Ano, the son of one of the smallest tribes on Dronia, found new weapons, and new technologies. He conquered tribes, one after one, like Alexander the Great. The biggest fight was them V.S. the Wind Raideran tribes. But Drok Ano conquered all tribes, with some military tactics. He also built the first Trebuchet, which defeated the Wind Raideran tribes. When all of Dronia was under Drok's control, he made the Dronese/Wind Raideran Party. 50 years after the founding of the Dronese Party, Drok changed the Dronese Party to the Dronian Empire. It changed government forms, from a Despotism to a Democracy/Fundamentalism. He also only cared about technology and riches, but that changed in 499 centillion BC, where it was only on technology. In two months after the Dronian Empire was formed, Dronia had got all the technology that Earth had in 2010. By the end of the year, there were lots of technology on Dronia. Also, Drok Ano made the first Constitution of the Dronian Empire, called the Rules of a Democracy. Other Emperors After Drok Ano, there were other emperors. Hashmish Jokani was the first religious leader, and brought Dronia's main religion into Dronia. Droka Anos was the daughter of Drok Ano. She was, according to a poll, the most religious leader in Dronia, never went to war, and always blessed the gods. Every day. Dron Isnc was, according to another poll, the most war-like leader. He didn't believe in religion, was merciless, and was the shortest of the Dronian Family, 6'11. Drok Ano ruled again this time. Sam Kro, Dronian's brother in law, started working on making vents for Dronia's core, since overheating would cause a thermonueclear explosion. Dronus was the next leader. He was younger than Dronian, but was chosen from a Rock-Paper-Scissors game. He started The Dronia. Drami Krok'n, Dronian's mother, was peaceful, like Droka Anos. Dronian A'roso Dronian was the next ruler. He was the most mixed leader. Peaceful, Religious, and Warlike. He finished the Dronia, made Dronia II, fought against the shadowpigs; He did what his family could not have done. He is still the active leader in Dronia today. Continents Dronia See Dronia for more info. Dronia is a Supercontinent that is smackdab on the right of Doremi. It holds more population than Doremi, but Dronia has a continent that almost has no Dronians. Dronian City Dronian City is a country in Dronia. It is the country where Dronian lives. Old Dronia Old Dronia is the Shadowpig infested area of Dronia. It is being remade by New Dronia New Dronia New Dronia is the non Shadow Pig infested area of Dronia. It is founded by Dronian. Doremi Doremi is the Continent which is the biggest. The Isles The Isles are islands around Doremi. Protozoa Protozoa was where the first Dronian Buildings were made. It was taken over by shadowpigs. Facts *Doremi is made by the words Do re mi. Atmosphere * 25 percent Fluroine * 45 percent Neon * 30 percent Dron-Asmido-61 See Also *Dronian Language *List of Dronian Weapons *Famous Dronia Places